


Trickster problems

by Gemenice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know, Just a drabble, M/M, More Fluff, and a bunch of fluff, coldflash - Freeform, mickster, the pairing is there but blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were three things that Axel just loved doing. First was doing the pranks. Which included the whole planning, preparing, the execution and of course – the snickers and laughter that came after. That one was without the doubt the best.<br/>Second thing – the one that usually followed the execution was thinking about the pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster problems

There were three things that Axel just loved doing. First was doing the pranks. Which included the whole planning, preparing, the execution and of course – the snickers and laughter that came after. That one was without the doubt the best.

Second thing – the one that usually followed the execution was thinking about the pranks. Because whenever Axel had at least a tiny bit of fun, of course Captain I-lack-sense-of-humor-Cold would threaten him with taking away his bombs if he did just one more prank that day. Seriously, Axel had no idea why the guy thought that his ice puns were funny but not the explosives in ice cream.  It was like a cold shower! Something that _he_ should be excited about and he really should be able to appreciate that! Like, Axel came up with that just for him! But nooo, threatening to take away Axel’s toys was the only thanks that Axel was going to get for keeping these people out of the bored zone!

The third thing that Axel loved to do – which ranked second when it came to how happy it made Axel feel – was listening to people complain about his pranks. Like, hearing Hartley and his “Fuck you, Axel, dog shit in my hoodie?! Seriously?!” was just too funny to not laugh about and Hartley’s mistrustful glares whenever they even walked around dog poop, even on a heist were just gold.  So he decided to write that down. Then each and every time one of the rogues yelled at him for his tricks and pranks, it got a honorary mention in the notebook and Axel found out just how valuable that notebook was, whenever Cold was on his period – or well the whole ‘I can’t fuck The Flash, we’re enemies, I’ll hurt him, because I’m really a dragon and my cock his huge and it would split him apart and my big blue balls will fall of soon’ charade (okay, so Axel changed that whining a bit, sue him. It wasn’t like it didn’t get boring after like thirtieth time and it wasn’t even said to him but to Cold’s sister but Axel couldn’t help and hear it when he was currently outside of the window, planting one or another of his pranks over the door or anything that could get opened).

Which was exactly what he was doing right now, going through the notebook, lying on his stomach with his feet kicking in the air .Cold didn’t yell at him for doing pranks, not yet (Bivolo probably didn’t find the Rainbow Dash over his mirror just yet). And Axel was so happy about this whole thing, until he realized one thing. There was at least one page dedicated to complaints of every rouge (only one in case of Lisa Snart, because no matter what anyone said, she was just so much scarier than her brother and Axel was not admitting out loud that one time he pissed his pants after pranking her. Unfortunately, not admitting it didn’t mate the fact any less true and Axel was forced to throw out those pants. And he really liked them, too). Well all but one. And thinking about it now, Axel never heard Mick complain about his pranks. Sure he burnt Axel’s shit in retaliation, but Axel didn’t hear him whine and huff like  _ever_ . And it was unfair. Just how was Axel supposed to be aware of his greatest achievements if he was missing  _at least_ one piece of the puzzle!?

So he huffed, put the notebook in his super secret place – under his pillow of course, and walked downstairs, where Heatwave was sitting on the couch, something quite disgusting on his plate and stuffing his face with it, while staring on the TV. And when Axel glanced at the TV he figured out it was one of those stupid reality shows that Rory actually liked. And he wanted something from him so Axel could be quiet. Like, Axel was a master in being quiet when it counted. For sure.

“Why do you never complain?” Or well… maybe not. And Rory just lifted an eyebrow at him, without even looking away from the TV. “Oh come on! There must be one thing that pissed you off. Like so much that you want to tell me what an asshole I am and that I should totally never do it again!” Nothing. “Please?! Tell me one trick? Just one?” Still, no answer from Rory. Fucking asshole. Axel threw himself over the couch, letting his head fall on Rory’s lap on purpose and – sulked. He really couldn’t name it any other way. Rory was an asshole and Axel hated him with force of trillion tiny bombs. 

His eyes turned to the TV and he blinked. 

“Are we watching Supernanny again?” Okay, Axel thought the show was stupid, but at least the kids were dumbasses and it was sometimes fun to watch. Like exactly at that moment when the kids started running with machetes around the backyard. Jeez, their parents sucked, he snickered. They didn’t stop at just one episode of the Nanny, so Axel figured out that Rory had the episodes recorded, so he really shouldn’t mind Axel’s stupid comments about them – after all he’d be just able to watch them again if he would dislike them so much, and he did exactly that. He laughed and commented about everything and anything.

He knew exactly when Mick had enough though, because the big guy threw his hand down over Axel’s mouth and the trickster snickered into it, before quieting down once again. And he didn’t even know when he fell asleep.

What he did know, was the fact that the cheese that he ate just few hours ago must’ve gone bad. There was no other explanation for the weird things in his dreams.

“Greatest trick, hm?”  And if Axel’s mind could concentrate at least a tiny bit he’d really wonder how it was possible that Mick’s lips on his forehead were as hot as his hand on Axel’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join me in [My tumblr ](http://gemenice.tumblr.com) if you want :D


End file.
